We could play hide and seek
by ADHDQueen123
Summary: The pevensie's were always close, and protective of each other and their people. They would do anything for anyone they care about.


Susan ran through the doors of the infirmary, dodging the working and the wounded, heading towards two boys near the back, getting their injuries dressed. "Peter! Ed! Oh thank Aslan you're safe! I was so worried!" The gentle queen rushed, giving her brothers both a hug. Edmund winced slightly, and Susan noticed how his right arm was twisted at an unnatural angle. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. How is everyone?"

"Oh, well, the women are all worried, but they are safe."

"Good. Have you seen Tumnus? I know Lucy would be devastated if anything were to happen to him." Susan shakes her head, her dark waves tumbling over her shoulder. "I have not. But, speaking of Lucy, do you know where she is? I haven't seen her since breakfast, before we were attacked." The color drained from the two brothers as they shook their head, making Susan's blood run cold. Within seconds, the three siblings were running out the door, despite the nurses calls for them to stay.

They had just made it to the great hall, the faint sounds of swords and yelling carrying through the corridors, when the sound of hooves made them turn. was running towards the siblings, his face covered in terror, his hands covered in blood. "Tumnus! Have you seen Lucy?! We can't find her!" The fauns face dropped even more if it was possible, and his rushed voice came out just as terrified as his expression. "Y-yes, but... Peter..." The faun leaned forward towards the eldest, whispering something in his ear. The magnificent kings eyes grew wide, and he ran off in the direction of the library, all his injuries completely forgotten. "Pete! What's wrong?!" Edmund called following close behind his sibling. However, Peter barely heard him. All he could think was, 'I must get to her I must get to her I must get to her.'

•••••

Lucy laid on the floor of the library, clutching her stomach. It was ironic, to Lucy, that she should be dying in a library. Ed had always told her that she would die in there, considering she was in there most of the time. The thought of dying made Lucy shiver, but then she stopped. The more she though about it, she realized that it wasn't death she was afraid of, or of Aslans country. No, it was what would happen if she left, what would happen to her siblings who babied her more than she needed. Edmund would most likely retreat into himself, becoming nothing but a shell. Susan would never let it show that she was bothered, for the sake of the kingdom, but she would avoid anything that reminded her of the youngest, even if that meant the others who were grieving with her. But Peter, well, he was unpredictable. Would he become a shell, or would he be strong for the sake of others? Lucy wasn't sure, and she couldn't be more nervous.

A loud bang made her jolt slightly, and the sudden movement made her wince in pain. She let her head roll to the side, watching as a worried Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Tumnus kneeled down next to her, and Peter immediately took out his sword, ripped his cape, and placed the cloth on the Lucy's middle, holding her bloody hand. "Lucy," his soft, sad voice made Susan's heart shatter. "What did you get yourself into now?" Lucy smiled, but it was shattered as she started to cough, red liquid seeping up her throat. "Trying to... Find Tumnus... And you..." The blonde managed to get out, letting her brother wipe the blood from her mouth. "Lucy why haven't you healed yourself, yet? Please, just use your cordial! Please!" Edmund begged, kneeling on the side opposite Peter, holding Lucy's free hand, Susan holding the youngest's head in her lap. "I... Can't."

"What do you mean?" The magnificent king asked, trying not to break or the sake of the others, even though tears were running down his face. "We already tried it, sire. It's... It's not working." The eldest slowly looked to the fawn, hoping, PRAYING, he was wrong. "Tumnus, go to the infirmary! Get the nurses, get medicine, get anything! Just get help!" The dear friend nodded and turned toward the door. "Tumnus... Stop." Slowly, Tumnus turned away from the large wooden slabs, his face being withered away with silent tears. "It's not... Not worth it. I'm... Already gone."

"No! I will not loose you! I refuse to let it happen!" Peter carefully took Lucy's head from Susan and cradled it in his arms, his face becoming extremely damp. "Please... Don't... Leave us..." The high king got out, sobs interrupting his words every now and then. "Promise me one- one thing." Edmund blinked away tears, gripping Lucy's hand tighter. Though they had had their differences, the valiant and the just ruler had become close, and this was breaking Edmunds heart more than anyone could imagine. "Stop speaking as if you are gone. You're not gone. You're not going anywhere." Lucy shook her head, coughing slightly as more blood oozed its way out of her body. "Stop kidding yourself, Ed. All of y-you. Just promise that you will- will remain Gentle, Just, and Magnificent." With some effort, the young monarch turned her head towards her friend who was using his red stained scarf to douse his sorrows. "Watch out for them, please." The faun could only nod, not having the stability to say anything. Taking one last look at everyone, Lucy's eyes landed on Peter last, staring into his blurry orbs. She gave one last smile, and the last words she would ever say made the three siblings give a small, meek laugh, despite everything that was happening, and they would never forget them:

"We could play hide and seek."


End file.
